The Simpsons: How did this happen!
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Homer hates Ned. He always has! So...considering that..HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!
1. Chapter 1

Homer's hated Ned for as long as he could remember. Since the first day he met him pretty much every time he's seen him he's just wanted to punch him in the face! Even during the brief moments where the two of them got along Homer still had to try his hardest to resist saying "shut up Flanders" most of the time.

Flanders has always been a very religious man. Yes, of course Homer wasn't the nicest man...he'd go as far as to say he's was kind of a jerk. But the bible says to 'love thy neighbour' and all of that so he always tried his best to see past Homer's horrible acts and tried to find the good in him. There was actually some in there but...not a lot, not from what he could see anyway.

So...with all of that in mind...How did this happen?!

Homer lays in bed, shirtless with his hands on his chest, he's looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought...no, really.

He feels a light breath on his arm, he looks over and sees his brown haired neighbour laying there next to him, fully naked and sound asleep...maybe I should start from the beginning.


	2. I guess I don't love Homer anymore

It all started in the beginning of the year.

Yes Homer and Marge had never really had a great marriage but in January Marge snapped.

One night when Homer was out with Lenny and Carl at Moe's, getting drunk as usual she sighed. She couldn't get her mind off of the fact that she didn't love Homer at all anymore.

Bart was now 16, he'd matured slightly over the years...slightly! Lisa, now being 14 was smarter than ever! Maggie, who is now 5 was taking after Lisa more than Bart...thankfully. She was a very smart girl for her age. Tonight she is staying with her 2 aunts so Marge was home alone.

She sighed and sunk back into the couch, not having anything to do. Her cellphone began to ring. She answered.

"Hello?...Oh hi Ruth! How's it going" Marge asked with a smile

"Oh you know, pretty good I guess. I was just sitting at home, bored and alone. My asshole of an ex husband is on a vacation with his new 22 year old girlfriend" she said and rolled her eyes. "I figured I'd call and see what you're up to, thought you might wanna do something?"

"Well...the kids are staying at a friends and Maggie's at my sister's so...yeah, okay" Marge said "I'll be right over" she told her then hung up.

She decided to go upstairs and change. She changed out of her green dress and into a sexy black dress, she put in some nice earrings then headed over to Ruth's.

When inside the two of them were sitting on the couch having the typical 'girl/woman talk' and the conversation soon moved on to men. Ruth had started complaining about her husband, venting to Marge. Marge just nodded as she listened to the horrible things that Ruth's ex had done.

When Ruth finishes her rant she sighs "But uh...how have you and Homer been doing?" she asks, knowing they've been on shaky ground lately, worse than ever.

Marge sighs "Frankly...I think we're headed in the same direction of you and your husband..." she looks down "Honestly I think both me and Homer would be happier with other people" she confesses and Ruth gasps in shock.

She then nods and puts a hand gently on the blue haired woman's shoulder. "It's okay Marge" she said softly. Marge smiled back at her, she felt lucky to have a friend like Ruth

"Marge...can I confess something to you?" Ruth asked in a whisper

Marge simply nodded and looked over at her

"I...I've been considering it for a while now and...I think I may be a lesbian" she told Marge.

Marge's eyes went wide but then she slowly nodded and smiled. "I'm really glad you told me that Ruth" she said earning a smile from her.

The two of them hug as Ruth sighs in relief "I'm so glad you're accepting of this Marge" she whispered. The two of them pulled back slightly, keeping their arms still around each other as they look each other in the eye. "Marge...please forgive me" Ruth says quickly. Before Marge even has a chance to think about what Ruth means she crashes her lips against Marge's.

When the kiss broke Marge looked at Ruth in shock, Marge had kissed back so she couldn't complain. Marge's cheeks were now very red and she cleared her throat. She looked down before looking back at Ruth and smiling.

Ruth smiled back and the two of them connected once more, this time the kiss was more passionate as they moaned against each others lips.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Marge thought to herself.

An hour later the two of them were laying up in bed and Marge looked over at Ruth and smiled softly. "I...I guess I don't love Homer anymore" she said softly then took Ruth's hand "I love someone else" she said and kissed her cheek


	3. The Divorce

**The Divorce**

When Marge went home that night she knew that she'd have to tell Homer the next day.

When Homer woke up he had a slight hangover. He got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to have some breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen he found Marge sitting at the table. She had an upset look on her face, even Homer could notice.

"Marge...everything okay?" Homer asked softly.

Marge looked at him, she cleared her throat and sighed "H..Homie...I'm sorry but I have to just come out and say this. We...we aren't working out" she told him "I...I'm sick of trying, it's been over 20 years!" she said then admitted "T..there's someone else" as she looked down.

All of this obviously came as a huge shock to Homer, five minutes ago he had no idea about any of this! "S...Someone else?" he asked.

The couple spoke about the situation for what seemed like hours and hours.

"...The kids will understand" Marge tells Homer and he nods. "Don't worry, I'm moving in with Ruth so you can keep the house" She told him with a soft smile. He just nodded again. She took his hand and looked at him "We'll still be close just...not married" she said as she slid off her wedding ring.

For the next few months it was hard for Homer to move on. The kids had moved in with Marge and Ruth, they still stayed in Homer's on weekends but aside from that life was completely different.

One day Ned was passing by Homer's house while he was out on a jog. He'd heard about he and Marge's separation. He stopped as he saw Homer sitting on the couch, a blank expression on his face as he just stared at the wall in front of him. Ned sighed, he felt so bad for him. Yeah, Homer could be a little rude sometimes but he was a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be...and he was pretty sexy.

Ned went home, had a hot soapy shower, changed into his regular green jumper and sat on the couch. He wasn't as religious as he used to be, yes he still attended church and everything but he stopped being so strict on following every religious rule he could...the reason he came to this decision was because he realised he was gay!

One day when he was reading the paper he looked over at a free magazine he had gotten with it. It was one of those gossip magazines for teenage girls. "Well...maybe Rod or Todd would like this.." he said to himself as he picked it up to go through it to make sure there wasn't anything he didn't want his kids seeing. He then turned a page and saw a photo of a very attractive young man shirtless. His muscular body practically had Ned drooling.

That entire night he couldn't help himself, he kept looking up pictures of shirtless guys. He then stumbled across the 'bears' section.

He couldn't say he was a fan of all the body hair but he LOVED the big men. When he found 'chubs' he was sold.

It was hard to admit to himself that he was gay but he finally came to terms with it.

Anyway, back to the present story.

Sitting on the couch, watching the tv, Ned still couldn't get his mind off of his unhappy neighbour. After a half an hour he couldn't enjoy anything on the tv, even his favourite shows. He sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know if I was feeling how Homer is I'd want someone to be there for me. I mean, when Maude passed away Homer was...even if all he did was talk to me for a few minutes"

He stood up, grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Rod and Todd were staying at a friends house tonight so Ned didn't have to worry about telling them where he was going.

He locked his door and headed next door. He stood outside of the door for about 5 minutes straight, trying to think of what to do or say when Homer opened up. He then gently knocked on the door, knowing Homer was only in the next room so he'd hear it.

Homer heard the knocking and sighed as he stood up. He was still in his robe.

"Who is it?" he called out as he stepped closer to the door.

"Uh N..Flanders" Ned said from behind the door. He knew that's what Homer usually called him.

Homer stopped at the other side of the door with a confused expression on his face. 'Why is Flanders coming to see me?' he thought to himself. Yes, his hatred towards Flanders had died down quite a bit over the years but still, what was he doing here?

Homer opened up the door and looked at Flanders

"Uh...Hey Flan..." he shakes his head and smiles a little "I uh..I mean, Ned" he said with a small chuckle.

"Hey there Simpson" Ned said with a small grin and Homer chuckled a little more. "I just...wanted to come over and see how you're doing" he said softly and Homer sighed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ned. That's...really nice of you actually, after how I've treated you over the years I don't know why you're-"

Homer's words were interrupted when he felt a pair of lips and a slightly tickly brush of hair again his lips. Homer's eyes went wide 'FLANDERS IS KISSING ME?!' he had no idea Ned was gay so this was a huge shock...you know, also because he's another guy and Homer's straight...that too.


	4. How do you feel about

**How do you feel about...**

This was a HUGE shock to Homer, but what shocked him even more was...it felt so good, so...right. Homer actually felt himself leaning in and returning Ned's kiss. He wrapped his big arms around Flanders and moaned a little against his lips.

When the kiss eventually broke so the two could stop for some breath, Ned looked at Homer, a slightly fearful expression on his face. He knew sometimes Homer could get angry or even violent at times so he was scared he was about to get a black eye.

Homer looked at him and chuckled a little. "You know Ned...this is the first time I've cracked a smile in months" he said then smiled at Ned.

Ned smiled back, happy that homer was finally smiling again.

"Do you...wanna come in for a while?" Homer asked.

Ned nodded "I'd like that" he said with a soft smile as he walked by homer.

The two of them went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Homer d..do you wanna talk about what just happened?" Ned asked softly.

"Well...I did have one thing I've been curious about since you kissed me" Homer mumbled.

"Well, what is it?" Ned asked as he slid closer to Homer and smiled softly at him.

"Well..." Homer looked down at his feet "I..I know you're not as religious as you used to be but...I was wondering...how do you feel about...sex before marriage" Homer nervously mumbled the last word then looked at Ned.

Ned's eyes widened but he then chuckled slightly and shook his head "Why do you ask Mr. Simpson?" Ned asked as he ran his finger in circles on Homer's bare chest which was showing through his robe. "Were you hoping to have a little fun with me?" he asked.

Homer was so shocked, this so wasn't like Ned...but it was kinda hot.

"Well...I mean...look at you! You're sexy, yeah you're a little older but..." Homer smiled and looked down.

Ned gently lifted Homer's head to look into his eyes. He kissed him hard, their tongues soon making contact. They both moan and soon Homer fell back and Ned went down with him. Ned grinned down at him.

"I usually would prefer to wait until marriage before making love but..." Ned started and then chuckled slightly once more. He started kissing down Homer's chest as he opened up his robe a little more. He then licked Homer's nipple and looked up at him and whispered "I wouldn't mind making an exception for you"

Homer's eyes widened for a moment before he practically tackled Ned and kissed him hard. The two men moaned against each others lips.

"Oh Homer" Ned mumbled as the kissing got even more steamy and hot.

Homer untied his robe and tossed it aside, he was now on top of Ned kissing him in nothing but a pair of white briefs. Ned couldn't help but feel himself getting hard.

Ned pulled back without a word and Homer looked at him in confusion. Ned slid out from under Homer and stood up, walking towards the door. He then stopped in front of the stairs and turned to grin at Homer.

"You coming or what?" He asked as he nodded towards the stairs. Homer licked his lips and ran up to Flanders and threw his arms around him before carrying him upstairs, clearly hungry for him

Ned chuckled a little at Homer as he ran towards the bedroom and lay Ned down on the bed.

Ned reached up and wrapped his arm around Homer's neck as the two embraced in another wet, sloppy yet passionate kiss.

Homer fell down on the bed next to him and the two giggled as they continued to kiss as Homer undressed Ned. When the two were in nothing but their underwear they were laying side by side, looking into each others eyes with Homer's hand running up and down Flanders side.

"How uh...how did you wanna do this?" Homer asked Flanders.

Flanders chuckled "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean who uh...who's'...gonna be the woman here?"

Ned chuckled again. He climbed on top of the bigger man and kissed him before whispering against his lips "I wouldn't mind taking it from you this time"

Homer grinned "Well...I wanna take it from you next time Flanders" he said as he cupped Ned's crotch into his hand. Ned bit his lip then nodded and grinned back.

"Anything for you Homie" he said and started kissing his neck

Homer moaned and whispered "Flanders...please...take off your underpants and bend over the bed" he looked at Ned

Ned giggled. He started kissing down Homer's body, right down to his feet. He licked up his right foot then stood up, he took off his underwear then bent over the bed as he was told.

Homer stood up and ripped off his own underwear and started sliding his member up and down Flanders as to tease him. Ned moaned "Homer..p..please remember this is my first time like this" he reminded him.

Homer licked a few fingers and slid them inside Flanders.

Flanders bit down on the sheets and moaned. Homer's chubby fingers inside of him was incredible! It hurt a little but it felt to good to ask him to stop!

Homer pulled them out about a minute later and he smirked "I think you're ready Neddy" he said as he rubbed Ned's ass.

He slowly slid his length deep into Flanders tight hole. Flanders felt tears in his eyes, it hurt SO MUCH but at the same time it felt too good.

Once he was fully inside of him he bent over Flanders and kissed at his neck. He slowly started thrusting and Ned moaned loudly again.

Homer turned Ned's head a little so that he could lean down and kiss him. "Ned...you're tight!" Homer cried out and Ned just moaned louder in response.

After about 10 minutes Homer got tired. While still inside of Flanders he leant over the back of him again, panting hard.

Ned chuckled "Lay down Homer." he told him. Homer didn't question it. Any excuse to lay down he'd take right now!

When he was on his back on the bed he closed his eyes 'Maybe with gay sex you don't get to cum...that kinda sucks' Homer thought, assuming that everything was over.

His eyes then opened wide when he felt the tightness around his cock once more.

He saw Flanders sliding back onto him. He grinned down at Homer and chuckled "Sorry Homer, you didn't think we were done here did ya?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow before starting to ride Homer FAST

Homer moaned and grunted as he grabbed Ned's sides. "D..Damn Ned! One minute you wanna go slow the next you're fucking me like there's no tomorrow!" Homer said with a small laugh

Ned moaned loudly as he put his hands on Homer's chest. "I can't help it!" he cried out. "You're so big and you feel SO good" he leaned down and kissed Homer hard.

He sat back up and started stroking himself as he continued riding the bigger man.

This continued for a few more minutes then the phone by the bed began to ring. Ned stopped jumping up and down and looked over at the phone, as did Homer.

Homer sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello..." his eyes went a little wide "Oh...hey Marge" he said with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Oh uh...yeah I'm fine" he tells her "What's up?" he asks.

Ned grins, he's never thought of doing something like this...then again he's never slept with another man before either so he's doing a lot of new things today!

Ned starts grinding Homer's cock with his ass, as Homer is still inside of him. Homer's eyes go wide once more and he looks at Ned who just smirks back at him. Homer bites his lip so that he won't moan down the phone. "Huh? O..Oh yeah, the kids can come over tomorrow" he says.

Ned hears Marge say 'You sound happier than usual' through the phone, with a happy tone to her voice

"Well...Ned came over and he's been cheering me up" he said as he grinned back at Flanders.

'...Ned?' Marge asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah...you know...the guy who's been our neighbour for years"

'I..I know but...you never call him Ned' Marge says

"Well...people change" Homer says casually then grunts a little. Ned grins. "I mean...Ned's a good guy. A great guy actually" Homer tells Marge and Ned's grin turns to a smile.

"Anyway...I'll see the kids tomorrow" Homer says and quickly hangs up. He puts the phone down and grins up at Ned "You're a dirty bastard you know"

Ned chuckles and starts riding Homer hard again. "I can't help it. I want you so bad"

Homer starts thrusting up into Ned as he rides him. A few more minutes pass and Homer grunts "I...I think I'm close!" he cries out

"M..Me too!" Ned says as he continues stroking himself. Without any more warning than that Ned explodes, some of his load even landing on Homer's mouth.

This causes Homer to explode as well, deep inside Flanders' hole. Flanders moans loudly again and collapses on top of Homer, Homer's cock slowly comes out of his hole.

Ned looked at Homer, breathing hard.

"S..Sorry Ned. I didn't mean to cum inside you. I couldn't hold myself back" Homer says, starting to babble nervously.

Ned simply smiles and leans up, licking some of his cum from Homer's lip. "Don't be sorry. It was nice" he said and wrapped his arms around Homer "It means I'm all yours now, no one else's" Ned whispered.

Homer smiled and wrapped his arms around Ned too.

**Well that's it! The two men are together, Marge is happily with someone else and...I guess there isn't anything else.**

**I hope you guys liked this fanfiction. Please leave your reviews, feedback and suggestions :)**


End file.
